


I Hear These Voices

by marukun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation feels, Comforting, Dissociation, Fluff, Jesse needs a hug, M/M, PTSD implications, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukun/pseuds/marukun
Summary: A short-while after Jesse is plagued with his new prosthetic arm and news of Blackwatch getting disbanded travels to him, the voices return. The horrific screams and images of destruction send him into a panic, until Commander Reyes barges in mid-way through his attack. How will he comfort him? Will he even try?





	I Hear These Voices

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO, I woke up at 2 in the morning and while unable to fall back asleep, I treated my mind to some angst about Jesse and how it must feel like his world is crumbling. This was written in like three hours without too much thought incorporated into it, I just wanted to write Jesse getting some much-deserved love.

The air was still, but heavy in Jesse’s room. Usually, he’d spend his free afternoons reading a magazine or watching some show. Reminiscing. This time, however, his reminiscing took him to a dark place he couldn’t escape. Suddenly the cold room turned warm, adjusting to Jesse’s heat flashes and incoherent muttering. The rapid tapping of his boot against the tiled floor indicated something was very wrong. He still hasn’t responded to Reyes’ summoning over the intercom. It’s been nearly five minutes. 

Reyes is not a patient man.

The usually threatening reminder escaped Jesse, though, because all he could feel is crippling fear. Something seized him, grabbed him right by the heart and paralyzed him. Fearful screams and dismantled bodies were all Jesse could focus on, the images swirling around his brain. He’d been in Blackwatch for nearly two years now, and even before then he’d seen his fair share of gore and death in its own right. His heart quickly pulsated as more disgusting memories flooded over like a wave trying to drown him. He clutched his still fairly new prosthetic arm, digging his nails into the metal. 

“Why me?”  
“I don’t want this stupid fuckin’ arm.”  
_“I don’t want any of this.”_

Although Jesse wasn’t one to take pity upon himself; this was bullshit. He knew it. He’d escaped the Deadlock gang to do something good for himself, for the people he wanted to save. Now that’s nearly gone; as rumors circulated of the violent uprising between Blackwatch and Overwatch, and chatter of disbanding the organization couldn’t be ignored any longer. 

He was going to lose everything. Everyone. Again. Reyes, Amari, Lena, all people he loved. What would he do after yet another family abandoned him? Surely the lost puppy phase was over, but evidently not. Again, the thoughts overwhelmed him and he stifled a cry by burying his face in his hands. 

As a Commander, Reyes had override access to all the facilities on the base, including peoples bunkers. The burly, pissed off man made his way down the corridor to Jesse’s room. Groaning, he inputted the override lock to see what the fuck was taking him so long. If he ran off of base without permission, again, his ass would be in store for a beating. “Twice the training, motherfucker.” Reyes grumbled.

Jesse had too much pride to go to Angela about these seemingly random dissociative states where agony takes over his body. Physically and mentally. That being said, Reyes knows fuck-all about it too. Obviously losing a limb is hard for anyone, but even though that Jesse was seen with smiles and bravery throughout the whole ordeal. That’s what everyone was shown, anyway. Truthfully, Jesse had these episodes at least once a week. When the accident first happened, he was glued to his bed, biting the pillow to silence any wails of tears escaping his eyes. He grew despondent, seemingly slipping into a deeper comatose of despair before his door flew open uninvitedly. 

“McCree, you fuckin’ deaf? I called yo--” He stopped in his tracks once his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The sight Reyes was welcomed to was not what he was prepared for. The fearless, diligent McCree sat on the edge of his bed, hunched over and clearly in distress. Jesse froze with his face in his shirt sleeve, eyes widening as he glanced over at his Commander. As he has a dozen times before, he sat up, cleared his throat and shot that gleaming fake smile towards the confused man.

“Sorry, boss, got caught up. Damn show gettin’ me the waterworks.”  
“... Jess, your TV is turned off. What the fuck is going on? Don’t lie to me.” He shut the door behind him, closing the distance between them. He knelt next to Jesse, forming an unbeknownst to Jesse, concerned look. Reyes was never the one to express his feelings, let alone show them off without guard. Sure, there were various times he lowered his rugged exterior. While he was in the hospital recovering from his injuries, Reyes made it a habit to visit every day. Give him a little pep-talk if he was conscious or not. Still, to see his Commander with such raw concern on his face spurred a welcome warmth back into his chest. 

Regardless, the shining smile dissipated knowing he was caught in his act. The gloomy expression from before returned as he hung his head down to try any remaining dignity he had in store. “Is nothin’, Boss. ‘Am good.” His attempt at a chuckle threw Reyes off, twisting his expression even deeper into worry. 

“Jesse. I’m here for you.” Reyes stood up and plopped down onto the bed next to the man, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. He sigh escaped him, his heart churning at the state of Jesse, feeling a hint of guilt. 

Although the words were meant to be comforting, tears overwhelmed him as he collapsed into Reyes’ chest, intertwining his fingers into the fabric of his dark grey hoodie as Reyes has always worn. A comfortable reminder for Jesse, something familiar. Pitiful cries escaped his lips as he pressed his body into Reyes, wrapping his arms around the man's waist, digging his fingernails into the hoodie. He wanted to be wrapped around Reyes, completely enveloped into him. He couldn’t touch him enough. He just wanted the thoughts to stop. The images from earlier crept back into his head as he desperately tried to claw his way into Reyes. 

The Commander sat quietly, gazing down at his nearly broken subordinate. Reyes loosened himself, allowing Jesse to dissolve himself into his body. His free hand reached over to place itself on Jesse’s head, running his fingers in the burnett's hair. After a minute or two, Jesse grew silent with only sniffles filling the room. His head was still buried in Reyes’ chest, unwilling to move. If only he could stay like this.. 

A warm hand cupped Jesse’s cheek, bringing him face-level to Reyes. A thumb grazed over the warm, wet flushed face to wipe away a stay tear. 

“You can do this, Jess. I’m here. Calm down..” 

A twinkle formed in Jesse’s eyes, wide-eyed at not only the words, but how close they were. A few inches apart in the face made Jesse all the more flustered. Reyes always has a calming voice. It was smooth, almost soft in a way when he wasn’t yelling at recruits. Jesse fell into a trance-like state, swallowing every inch of the older mans face. His look of worry, the dark circles under his eyes from his fatigue. The minuscule scars littered on his face from active combat. Shrapnel, bullet fragments, debris marking his face. The feeling of panic from the earlier attack had subsided and was replaced with a whole different set of emotions. Reyes was respected by the cowboy. He’d saved his ass multiple times and was a ferocious leader. Jesse would die by his side if given the chance. He took him in and showed a whole new perspective. Put his skills to good use, saving people. Helping crush the omnic crisis. 

Aftershave. The smell of his aftershave just registered to his nose. Jesse realized he’d never been close enough to actually have the chance to inhale his Commanders scent. It was overpowering and gruff to match the user's personality. 

Calm, understanding brown eyes locked onto Jesse’s, contemplating what to say. Reyes wanted to save him. Get him out of this hellhole, but he knows that can’t happen. Not now. With Blackwatch being decommissioned and his experiments with Miora.. He’s going to lose Jesse. He’s never really thought about it before, always shoving the idea to the back of his mind. But this realization, this one true moment with him.. He almost felt his heartbreak. Jesse wasn’t the only one that was going to grieve with loss. 

“.. Gabe? I don’t think I can do this. I’m scared. We’re gonna lose everything, I--” 

The cowboys sentence was abruptly stopped after his face was pulled inwards by the resting hand on his cheek. Jesse wouldn’t resist the advances. In fact, he’s daydreamed about this moment various times. Noting this, Reyes leaned into him, further deepening the kiss. Jesse relaxed into the kiss, returning the same treatment. Jesse widened his mouth a bit, allowing access to his tongue. Reyes took advantage of this, entwining their tongues together. One sloppy kiss after another followed, their breaths hitching from the heated exchange. They pulled away to take a breath and gain composure. A faint smile spread across Jesse’s face followed by an exasperated sigh as we went to, rest his head on the Commanders shoulder. A playful grunt came from Reyes, trying to avoid smiling as well. 

“Jess. It’s late. You should get some sleep. We can.. Discuss this tomorrow.”  


“Lay with me.”  


Silence. Never in his days would Reyes imagine he’d be cuddled up with his partner, but I’ll be damned if he can resist the urge to say yes.  
He rose from the bed, removing his grey hoodie and heavy combat boots to make himself more comfortable. Jesse did the same, removing various garments of clothing and crawled into the bed. If it were any other situation, sleeping together wouldn’t exactly be an issue as the bed was pretty spacious. But they both knew that space wasn’t going to be utilized tonight. Jesse laid in bed, a disheveled mess, patiently awaiting his good luck charm to join him. Commander Reyes teasingly gave him a smirk before crawling in the bed only for Jesse to quickly scramble to his side.

“I know it’s cold, but don’t suffocate me during the night, alright? Ya damn leech.” 

An actual laugh came from the smiling cowboy. He’d always enjoyed the rough teasing throughout their time working together. He knew he never meant it. Always the opposite. Hell, Jesse would wager the man wanted to be held like a damn bear. Lord knows their both touch starved to all hell. The only interaction they get with other people is patching up bullet wounds or gaping injuries. For once, they both had peace. All the more important, they had peace with each other. 

A leg flopped over another, adjusting took place so both of them were comfortable. Eventually, Jesse rested his hand on the mans chest, nuzzling his head into the nape of his neck. A warm murmur came from Reyes as he reciprocated the affections, placing a hand on his partners waist, pulling him even closer. Comforting and holding Jesse in this way almost felt natural to Reyes. They drifted off to sleep soon after, that spark of happiness seeping back into Jesse as the night went on. 

Even though they were fully aware everything was falling to pieces around them, they had this one night of bliss before the world ends. In a way, that’s more than either of them could ask for.


End file.
